


A Tanuki?

by RoseyWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Nook - Freeform, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWriter/pseuds/RoseyWriter
Summary: Just a little fun one-shot bout Tommy and Sam Nook!Is gonna have sad, mainly fluff tho!!!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 629
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	A Tanuki?

Sam sat at his desk in the prison, head in his hands. Dream had told him everything that happened during Tommy's exile... Sam knew that the kid had been through way too much beforehand already but the more new developments he learned of, the worse it all sat in his mind. He sighed, turning in his chair and standing up. He needed to see Tommy. He needed to make sure that the poor kid was alright.

What Sam didn't know was the pure doubt and fear Tommy held. He tried, he tried so hard, but every time someone, friend or not, approached him he would silently panic. No one was safe to him anymore. He regretted a lot of things. He regretted finding the discs, he regretted letting Wilbur go insane, he regretted leaving Techno... Tommy wasn't sure what to think. He would do the one things he was good at, surviving through it.

Tommy was currently out in the forest not too far from the path. He had picked up a habit of finding some nice trees to sit under, he liked it even more if the tree had branches low enough for him to climb it quickly. He had gotten more open about his animalistic features being out after living with Techno. Most everyone was shocked to see the boy with raccoon features, asking every chance they could about what he could do and why he had hidden them.

It was quiet under the tree, leaving Tommy to rest in an almost peaceful way. Despite no signs of danger or trouble, Tommy hadn't been able to relax, always finding something to preoccupy himself as well as keep him away from the others. Stretching out one of his clawed hands, Tommy sighed as he opening his eyes to look at it. He wanted to believe that everything would be fine but every time he started to relax he saw that mask or heard that one line. He never got a break...

Tommy had drifted off into a fitful nap by the time Sam had finally found him. He paused, staring at the sleeping boy, noticing every little twitch and flinch as if someone was yelling at him. He frowned, crouching down and slowly raising a hand to gently shake his shoulder. Before Sam was even able to touch Tommy his eyes shot open, frantically looking at the man before he was up and climbing the tree, almost falling multiple times.

Sam's eyes widened, watching the boy very dangerously climb it. "Tommy! You're going to get hurt! Be careful!!" Tommy's ears lowered at the yelling, making Sam want to facepalm. He shouldn't have yelled since Tommy was just scared but didn't think when the possibility of him being hurt popped up. He had to make sure he wouldn't yell anymore around Tommy. "H-hey...Tommy. I'm sorry for yelling, will you stop climbing up?"

Tommy looked back down, seeing Sam had put his hands up to show he meant no harm. He slowly stopped climbing, staring down at Sam who nervously smiled at how high up the boy was. "You can stay up there if you want, but I just wanted to see if you were okay...I know it's been odd recently so to say." Tommy only watched him for a moment before relaxing slightly.

The branch bent with Tommy's weight and the wind but he didn't seem to notice, his attention staying on Sam despite no immediate danger. "Why do you want to know you dickhead?" Sam smiled slightly, seeing Tommy was at least able to have his spunky attitude. Sam didn't mind being called names, especially if it made the younger feel safer or more comfortable in any way. He smiled some, putting a hand on the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how to get through that he was just worried about him.

Sam didn't get the chance to speak however as the branch beneath Tommy snapped, sending him falling back to earth. Tommy's eyes widened as he fell, tears instantly forming not only from the air but from the fear. Sam froze as he watched Tommy fall, barely sipping out of it and catching the kid, uncaring if he accidentally got hurt in the process. He lunged forward as his hesitation had let Tommy get far too close for with of their comfort.

As Sam caught Tommy in his arms he realized how the boy had curled up as small as possible, covering his neck with his hands. Sam frowned, feeling this wasn't the first time he'd fallen from somewhere high up. Sam shook the thought from his head, sitting down and tightly, but carefully, holding onto the small boy. He felt small shaking before he felt a tear fall on his arm. Frowning he quietly reassured Tommy, "You're okay, you're okay, I caught you, you're okay..."

They stayed like that for a while, Tommy allowing himself to cry for the first time in a while as Sam quietly rocked the two and told him everything was okay. Tommy hadn't realized how badly he wanted to trust someone, how much he wanted someone to be there like Wilbur once had. He had drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time, having no dreams, no memories, just the comforting warmth around him.

Sam looked at the sleeping boy and stood up, taking him to his own home, not quite sure where the boy had been staying currently. He didn't mind having Tommy stay in his home if he needed it, it would be nice to have company as many of his friends, well old friends, had been too busy wanting more power to visit. The only person Sam had really really talked to recently was Puffy. They both agreed that the kids had gone through too much and were going to be there for them to talk to.

After talking with Dream though, Sam knew that Tommy wouldn't just need someone to talk to, he needed support and patient. Something Sam had a lot of. He was willing to take the time to protect and get through to Tommy. He knew a lot of people...hated...the kid. He didn't understand why, but he wouldn't let anything else fall upon him if he could help it. His main worry was helping Tommy open up. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Tommy relax, he didn't even know if Tommy could remember the last time he relaxed.

As they arrived at the mountain he hid his base in he opened it, pausing to listen if anyone else was currently there since both George and Sapnap moved in. Karl also stayed there from time to time but more so would stay in Sapnap's room, meaning the original one Sam had built him had become a guest room. He was glad he had built it since he could easily make it Tommy's. He started to walk toward the spare room, pausing only to think.

It wasn't such a good idea to put him somewhere the others could stumble upon him easily. He knew the three wouldn't try anything since fighting was strictly forbidden, but he didn't want Tommy waking up and freaking out, he wasn't too sure how the kid would react to seeing those three. Sam turned on his heel, heading to his room which he had also forbidden anyone from entering without his permission.

Sighing, he set Tommy down on his bed, frowning as he instantly curled up tightly. Sam decided he wouldn't go too far away in case he woke up and panicked. I mean, he had kind of taken Tommy very far away from where they had been. He would have to apologize for that later.

Walking out of the room, he noticed small talking coming from near the entrance. 'They must have just gotten back.' Sam glanced at his door, closing it quietly before heading towards the entrance. Seeing all three of his roommates he waved. "Hello." The three turned and waved, greeting him as well. Sam talked with them idly, his mind still on the boy in his room. Quite frankly he hadn't had a moment he wasn't worried about him.

Even before he had heard of the truth's of his exile Sam had always worried for the young boy whenever he had heard there was another fight or war he was involved in. He almost wanted to take the boy in when he was first exiled and even more when Wilbur, someone who everyone knew Tommy view as a brother, died. The only reason Sam had never acted on his own wish to help Tommy before was because of the Badlands.

They wanted the wars and fights between everyone to continue so they could grow. Sam had never liked the idea of it, but couldn't deny that it would help their nation a lot. Sam sighed quietly, but not quite enough to go unnoticed by the other three. They shared a look as Sam realized they had been watching him. He knew that George and Sapnap weren't particularly fond of Tommy so he wasn't sure if he should mention anything.

Karl was the one to speak up as the three knew something was troubling their host. "Uh...Sam?" The largest of them looked down, making Karl shrink a bit, knowing Sam, despite his polite nature, was not someone to mess with. "What's up? You've been out of it recently and today you're sighing a ton? Did something happen?" George and Sapnap nodded, curious what was plaguing their friend's mind. Sam looked at the three before looking away, towards his room.

He figured he would ask them a few things before telling them what was up, but only the bare minimum, he wouldn't ever tell anyone something he wasn't sure Tommy was comfortable with them knowing. He waved them over, walking towards the dining room as he shut the entrance, knowing it would be a long talk. The three followed quietly, knowing something was definitely up now.

Once they got to the dining room and sat, Sam stared at them all for an uncomfortably long time, for them at least. "What do you three think of Tommy?" The three all made an expression, showing Sam already that they weren't thinking too kindly of him. "And I don't mean what he's done. I mean him, as a person." He paused, looking at their confused face before continuing in a quieter voice. "As a kid..." It seemed to click in their brains that Tommy was in fact just a kid.

They had forgotten. Tommy was always given so much responsibility and jobs to uphold. He had been the right-hand man of Wilbur when he started a nation even. Karl was the first to speak of the three again. "I think he's a little...messed up. Not in a mean way though! He's been through a lot with losing Wilbur and stuff..." The two nodded in agreement slowly. As much as they disliked how Tommy acted, they were very childish acts of vandalism or rebellion, he never really meant any harm.

Sam smiled slightly at them, waiting for someone else to speak. George looked at Sapnap before looking back at Sam. "He's annoying, but you're right that he's just a kid. I mean, he never purposefully intends to harm people with his pranks and stuff, he just goes too far, like with my house." George shrugged. He had been mad about his house for a while afterward but he was over it now, he could always rebuild, plus he thought Tommy's punishment for it was...harsh.

Sapnap looked at the two next to him before sighing, putting his chin in his hand. "I never really understood him, but I agree with both of them. I mean, he's been through quite a bit at his age. He's honestly handled everything pretty well." The other two agreed and talked quietly as Sam thought to himself. They hadn't really noticed how hurt Tommy was, but at least they didn't hate or blame him.

He looked at the three before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "Okay, well...I guess the easiest way to put this is that I may or may not have decided to help Tommy." The three blinked, only stopped from talking as Sam held a finger up. "I can't say exactly why but...he's been through a lot more than _anyone_ realizes..." The three looked down some. The tone Sam used made them sure that whatever they didn't know was bad.

They continued to talk before Sam heard the mechanic for the door and stood up abruptly. "Tommy!" He was gone towards the door before any of the three even registered what was happening. Sam walked quickly to the entrance, seeing it open. He glanced at his room, seeing the door was open as well. He took a breath, knowing he couldn't panic himself. Tommy had been here once before so he at least knew the general area and that he was at Sam's so that was good.

Sam was walking through the forest, looking to see if he could find Tommy when he spotted a raccoon looking up at something. Or someone. He slowed down as Tommy came into view. He looked so genuinely happy as if nothing bad had ever plagued his mind. Sam slowed to a stop, watching Tommy play with the Raccoon before both of their ears twitched and they turned to look at Sam.

Sam smiled, staying where he was. "Hi, Tommy. I'm glad to see you're okay! Do you want to come back to my place for some food? You don't have to." Tommy stared at him quietly before looking at the raccoon he had been playing with. It didn't seem bothered by Sam's presence anymore. Tommy closed his eyes for a second, remembering how Sam had saved him from falling as well as didn't mention him crying.

"Sure." Sam smiled and nodded, offering a hand for Tommy to get up. Tommy took it cautiously after moving his raccoon friend to the side. "...don't you live with George and Sapnap?" Tommy knew Karl also technically stayed there, but he didn't have any past problems with Karl. Sam looked at him with a smile.

"They do but don't worry. If they try anything you can just come to me or go to my room. They aren't allowed in there." Tommy stared before nodding. It was odd. To be protected, even if it was possibly some form of pity for him. He nodded, following behind Sam as he walked back in the direction of his home.

Sapnap, Karl, and George were all waiting at the entrance when they got back. They expected Sam and Tommy to be bickering but seeing Tommy walking next to Sam quietly made them all frown. They knew from Sam that Tommy had some issues he was going to help him with, but seeing the usually spunky teen be quiet was beyond their imagination. Sam waved gently at the three as Tommy subconsciously hid behind Sam.

The rest of the day was calm for them, having Tommy stay at Sam's house that night since it was a long journey and Tommy was already very drained from earlier. No one minded, not even Sam when Tommy ended up taking over his bed. George was the quietest out of the other three, not sure how to feel or react. Sapnap and Karl both tried to make the air lighter and hopefully cheer Tommy up, which worked for a while.

Sam was glad that the others weren't making the situation worse. If they had, he probably would have just kicked them out of his home. He sat down in a chair near the bed, watching Tommy in his restless sleep. He had a feeling that Tommy would wake up multiple times from some form of nightmare, so he was planning on staying up for tonight to help.

The next few days, after Tommy had left to go do whatever he did, Sam was thinking of a way to make Tommy more comfortable around him. He wasn't dumb in the slightest and could tell that even though Tommy was more comfortable with him than others, there was very little trust built up. He couldn't blame him. Everyone Tommy had trusted had hurt him somehow, whether intending it or not. Sam sighed as he walked through his home, noticing a door opened and intending to shut it.

As he grabbed the door handle he saw that it was his potion room. He wasn't the best at brewing but give him enough time and he could make some good potions. Sam started to close the door when the image of Tommy and the Raccoon popped into his mind along with an idea. He would just make himself less intimidating and prove to Tommy he wasn't going to hurt or betray him.

With that Sam set off to make a potion, working for a few days straight before a decent, working, batch was created. He smiled, taking a bottle of it with him and walking towards the entrance. He was going to find Tommy and start helping him. He couldn't help but show his happiness as he traveled, he would be able to help Tommy finally, the boy he had wanted to help for so long but always felt he wasn't the right person too.

It didn't take long to find Tommy as he was walking around the paths. "Hey, Tommy!" Tommy flinched slightly at the noise but turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see Sam...except he had ears and a tail that was similar to his own. "Uh...What the fuck?" Sam smiled even more. "You can call me Sam Nook and I'm gonna be helping you with whatever you need and protecting you!" Tommy stared at him before smiling and laughing excitedly.

His plan had worked. He made the potions to temporarily give him ears and a tail, although they ended up being a tanuki's and not a raccoon's in the end. Tommy immediately felt more comfortable around him, now he would just need to keep his promise to protect and help him. He thought the protecting part would be the easiest but quickly realized otherwise as he overheard Niki and Jack talking about Tommy one day.

The idea of the two even harming Tommy made him mad but he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't tell Tommy either. He didn't need to know that the two were trying to plan his demise. Sam wouldn't let it happen, so why worry him.

Over the time Sam protected Tommy, Tommy grew comfortable to be himself whenever Sam was near. He would go back to being cautious when Sam left, but it was nice to see Tommy doing better, even if it was only because he felt safe. Sam knew they needed to actually talk about everything, but he would let Tommy do that with time. Tommy had given him his trust. Sam refused to break it.

Tommy had started to stay at Sam's house more and more, getting used to being around the three others there as well. Even if Sam was gone he was more normal with them than with others, which made them all happy to have gained some of the boy's trust, though it was just him being himself to an extent more than trust. Sam had gotten used to his room, and more specifically his bed, being Tommy's as well by now. It made the boy feel safer and Sam didn't sleep much while Tommy slept anyway, wanting to make sure he slept well.

However tonight was different, Sam had accidentally fallen asleep and awoke to panicked noises. He thought it was Tommy having a nightmare at first before realizing he wasn't there. He quickly left his room, seeing Karl right outside his room, ready to knock. Before Sam could speak though Karl burst out, "Something's wrong with Tommy! He found TNT and flint and steel and isn't listening or hearing George and Sapnap and we don't know what to do because he panics before we can get close enough to take the stuff-"

Sam was heading towards the entrance where he heard the commotion before Karl could finish. He would have grabbed one of his potions to make sure Tommy was even more comfortable with him but had used the last yesterday. He also wasn't sure if there would be time to grab one if he had any. Sam had a million questions going through his head like, 'Why did Tommy grab TNT? Why was he freaking out?' But he only had one goal, make sure Tommy was okay.

**[Warning for slightly gross, very inaccurate, medical stuff as well as an injury!]**

As Sam reached the door he saw Sapnap holding onto George before he saw why. The TNT had been lit. Though it wasn't a lot of TNT, it was dangerous. Tommy seemed to be arguing with himself as he fearfully looked at the TNT in his hand. Sam's eyes widened in fear and realization as he started to run towards Tommy. Tommy wasn't ignoring all of them, he was just too busy thinking Dream was there, and Dream had a habit of using explosives as a threat when things were going too well for him.

Sapnap yelled at Sam as he ran past, but both were too slow as the TNT exploded...directly in Tommy's face. Sam watched in horror as the young boy screamed in pain before fainting, barely catching him as he did. "TOMMY!!!!" Sam immediately checked for a pulse, sighing in slight relief as he felt one before quickly shifting Tommy into a position to carry him and rushing back into the house, ignoring the other three completely.

He refused to let Tommy die. There was no way he would let Dream of all people be the one that leads to this. Dream was in prison, he was gone, but even still he had such a strong hold on the boy. Sam sat the boy gently on a table, not caring about the blood dirtying it. He quickly grabbed potions, salves, wraps, anything he thought he may need before rushing back to Tommy and looking at what had been done.

The explosion mainly only hit his face and the arm holding it. His hand was severely burnt but not unsalvagable, he would work on that first, praying the explosion didn't damage any nerves and only the flesh on top. He carefully grabbed a rag, dipping it in cold water and gently starting to clean and work on the arm. It took about 20 minutes to clean, medicate and wrap to Sam's comfort before he quickly moved to Tommy's face. His biggest worry was Tommy's eyes. He couldn't do much other than hope for that though, so instead, he got to work on cleaning, medicating, and wrapping the rest of Tommy's burn wounds.

After about an hour Sam was done, the room completely quiet mind for Sam's own uneven, fearful breaths. 'How could I let this happen...' Sam felt a touch on his shoulder to see Sapnap. He was guided to a nearby chair and sat down without a word. Sam knew Sapnap was fairly good with dealing with injuries so seeing Sapnap be the one to sit him down made him feel a little better than he had done well.

They didn't move Tommy at first, not wanting anything to change suddenly and not be able to do anything so the group stayed there, waiting quietly for anything to happen. They knew it would be a while before Tommy woke up, but Sam hoped it would be sooner than later. This would be very difficult for everyone but mainly for Tommy...

It was a few days before Tommy awoke. He had been moved to Sam's room after a few hours and Sam stayed there, not leaving for anything. The others took turns staying in there with him while the others made sure nothing was wrong as well as bring them food. Sam had also not slept, worrying the other three. He was intent on being awake and no one could convince him to do anything else.

It was morning when he did wake up, Sam still waiting intently. Tommy groaned, trying and wincing as he attempted to move his injured arm before he froze. "I-I can't see...Why can't I see?!" Sam gently put a hand on Tommy to stop him from getting up since he was panicking and started to move way too much. George, who was in the room with them, left to get the other two.

"Hey, hey, calm down...You have bandages over your eyes right now...I'm not sure if they're hurt though so when we do take them off, please be calm. They have to stay on for now though. You've healed a lot but you're arm and eyes need to rest more." Tommy calmed down hearing the familiar, kind voice. Sam didn't need to be told to know Tommy was confused and scared, not remembering what happened.

"Sam? I-is....is Dream still in the prison...?" Sam frowned before taking a breath and moving closer to the bed, gently moving some of Tommy's hair out of his face. The simple action made Tommy relax more. Through the time that Sam had been protecting Tommy, they had grown close. Not just because Tommy trusted him, but because, to Tommy at least, Sam was more of a parent than he had ever had.

Sam continued to calmly mess with Tommy's hair. "He's still there, with no way out, and no way to hurt you anymore." Tommy quietly laid there, making Sam wonder if he had fallen asleep. Tommy had realized a while ago that Sam knew what had happened during his exile. No one knew for such a long time...but now Sam knew. But he didn't make fun of him, or tell him he was weak, instead, he helped and made him feel safer, stronger.

"Thank you..." Sam smiled, humming in response. "I-I...It's hard...to be alone..." Sam took a breath, knowing he was referring to his exile now. Sam, despite knowing everything that had happened, refused to force Tommy to talk. He knew Tommy would come around, just like now. "He messed everything up...he even shooed Ghostburr away....I w-was so alone." Sam could see the bandages absorb his tears.

Sam glanced at the door, seeing the three watching. "You're not alone anymore. I won't let Dream or anyone else touch you. You can do whatever you want. No more fighting, no more wars, no more exiles." It was quiet before the room was filled with the loud sobs of Tommy. Sam gently sat Tommy up, hugging him tightly as the others watched. To them, it was so natural and caring how he held the smaller boy.

After Tommy had calmed down and said hello to the others, George spoke. "Y'know, Sam, Tommy, you kind of look like a dad and his kid." Tommy tilted his head, surprised because he had started to see Sam as a dad. He had previously thought of Phil as a possible father-figure since Wilbur was like his brother...but that changed quickly with everything that had happened. He knew Phil wasn't a bad person...he just wasn't _his_ dad.

Sam looked at Tommy and smiled before looking at the others. "Well, I don't mind that. It's not like I only recently wanted to protect Tommy. Ever since the first time we met and I learned of all the fights and wars I felt it was stupid to include kids." Sapnap and George looked down guiltily. "But, I didn't do anything so I'm really not much better. Tommy listened to Sam, the realization that Sam, despite all his previous doubts and fears, really did care about him...wanted to protect him.

The small conversations the older guys had was interrupted by quiet sniffles. "Tommy? Is something wrong?" Tommy shook his head before reaching out to find exactly where Sam was and hugging him tightly. Sam was a bit surprised but put his hand on Tommy's head gently. "It's alright, I'm here for you." The others smiled, the two really were like father and son.

After a while, Sam and Tommy talked about everything that had happened, not bothering to make the others leave before talking. They were horrified and pissed at what they'd learned, but more importantly, they realized just how much Sam cared about Tommy. "Maybe you should adopt Tommy. That way if anything happens you have some more say. Plus I've seen enough to convince me you are a family already."

A pillow was thrown, rather off-target, at Sapnap, who simply laughed. Sam didn't mind the idea, but would only agree if Tommy was okay with it. That was for another time though, it had been a while since Tommy had first woken up and he needed to rest more. Sam made sure to shoo the three others out before shutting the door. "How about you just rest some more, I'll be here with you so you can rest easy."

Tommy smiled at the idea, laying down carefully and falling asleep with ease. Sam could tell he was tired from crying as well as healing. He was happy though, Tommy was finally healing more than just physically, and he was the one helping.

After a few more days of rest and talking, two things were decided. One, Tommy could finally get his bandages off fully. And two, Sam was going to legally adopt Tommy so that no one, and he meant _**no one**_ , would even try to hurt him. First came taking off the bandages before anything else though. No one was sure how it would go since they didn't know if he could or couldn't see out of his eyes. They all hoped he could, but a dread hung in the air.

Tommy had tried to tell them it was fine either way because he could just be some blind badass, but Sam could tell he was scared. Why wouldn't he be scared? One simple thing could change his life forever. Sam smiled as he sat down. "You ready?' Tommy nodded, excited to get the bandages off his head. Sam gently started to unwrap the bandages and set them to the side before looking at Tommy again.

His eyes were both closed, showing the scaring that littered his face. He took a breath before slowly opening his eyes. His hands shook slightly. "I-I can't...I can't see out of....m-my right eye..." Sam took Tommy's hand and he immediately looked down at it. Tommy looked at it, small tears welling up. "My left is fuzzy...b-but I can kind of see." Sam smiled, rubbing small circles into the back of Tommy's hand.

"We'll work it out. You just be glad there are no more itchy bandages." Tommy smiled before he looked up to Sam then slowly around the room. Sam knew it would take a while for him to adjust, but at least it was working out better than the worst case scenario.

As time passed, Tommy got more and more used to his limited vision, being able to do basic things. The only problem was that he'd been 'missing' for everyone else. Sam hadn't left Tommy's side but the other three had finally gone to get more food and supplies, running into multiple distressed parties at the sudden disappearance. No one knew what happened. The three didn't tell them anything, simply apologizing for not knowing and left, unsure what would be best.

Sam sighed at the revelation. No one had heard about what happened or knew where Tommy had been staying. Sam got up, Tommy following closely behind. "We have to go back to town anyway so I can legally adopt Tommy...but this could be interesting." He turned and looked at Tommy, who was distracted by something already. "Tommy? Do you think you're up to going back?" Tommy looked over and smirked.

"Fuck yeah! I gotta look all cool and shit though!" Sam smiled, nodding as Tommy immediately went to steal the others' clothes. It was definitely going to be an interesting trip but at least Tommy was doing well. That's all that matter currently. He had a new goal, make sure everyone knew they'd fucked up when they decided to involve kids, especially his soon to be son, in so many issues.

Eventually, Tommy was ready, so the two, followed very un-sneakily by George and Sapnap, were off. They didn't run into anyone when they first arrived, letting a peacefulness settle in the air. Sam was glad they weren't immediately seen, it let Tommy look around some. Sam was the one to spot another person before they were seen. It was Niki. Sam gritted his teeth but smiled. Sapnap and George, after seeing Niki as well, looked around for Jack, knowing from Sam about their plans to kill Tommy.

Niki, after seeing Tommy and Sam frowned before smiling and walking towards them. Her smile slowly turned to slight horror as she saw the scars on the majority of Tommy's face. As much as she had said she wanted to kill him...seeing him so injured but still smiling reminded her of the past. Of when they won independence... Tommy stared at her before he registered who the figure was. "Niki! Hi! Look these cool as scars!" Niki nodded slightly unable to speak.

Sam watched her before relaxing some and putting a hand on Tommy's head. "We're here because I'm going to adopt Tommy." Niki turned to Sam in surprise. Sam smiled, "He's already like my kid, so I figured why not make it official." Niki nodded numbly, this was too much for her to comprehend at the moment. Sam almost laughed at her confusion but decided they'd just leave her be, walking down the path after saying bye.

They ran into many others, most of which were horrified to see the scars but glad to see he was alive and well. Everyone had the same reaction to Sam saying he was adopting Tommy though. I mean, they all saw it coming, but it was such bizarre timing. Tommy was very amused by everyone's reactions and was having a good time, no fear or doubt about anything here anymore. He was safe. Sam was protecting him. Tommy had a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 3 hours max I think XD
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but this just popped in my head so I had to write it UvU


End file.
